Conversations with an Albino
by IchigoNekoKun
Summary: Raine Kuraihi was an average American teen. Jack Spicer dreamed of world domination. They couldn't have that much in common, could they? JackxOC mainly friendship though she really likes him.
1. An unexpected friendship

Conversations with an Albino

Drabbles:

XS: Conversations with an Albino:  
Summary: My Name is Raine Kuraihi. I am a sophomore at a high school in America. I decide to make a friend with a strange boy who is LITERALLY in EVERY one of my block classes.  
Pairing: Slight JackXOC, only friendship at this point...(though Raine really likes him)  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Raine.  
Warning: Jack will be a little OOC compared to the show. The reason should be obvious. He is with a different group of people. So he acts different.  
Disclaimer: Chase Young (Good): I.N.K. owns nothing and refuses to admit she's hidden the _Sands of Time_ under her bed. CN owns Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters as far as we know.

Talk: "YOU'RE AN ALBINO?!"  
Thoughts: '_You're an albino?!'_  
Flashbacks: ***FLASHBACK* **(followed by) "You're an albino?!"

**Enjoy.**

*Raine's POV*

I stared at the boy. _'Jack.'_ His odd appearance was what drew me in the most. His beautiful flaming red locks of hair, his lovely crimson eyes, his skin the color of perfect ivory; I wondered why, vaguely. He wore a Long, black, trench coat over his Crimson t-shirt with the word HEYLIN scrawled in black upon it, and Black jeans over steel-toed combat boots. '_I wonder if he knows what HEYLIN means or if he's just Emo?'_

He also wore yellow and red swirly goggles on his forehead. He wore a technical backpack/Helipack on his back. It was black, red, yellow and white. _'What I really like; his goggles. I love his goggles.'_

I watched as he rifled through his locker; trying to get something for his next class. Science. He was so intelligent,( _me, too_). Maybe He would walk with me. Since he was my Lab Partner and all.

As I went to approach him I saw a sight that turned my insides to mush and made me sick. A jock walking by Shoved him head first INTO his locker. I heard the crunch of glass as his goggles shattered.

I walked quickly to his side. The boy recovered enough to glare at him, remove his necessary items and slam his locker shut. His goggles were in a Bad way, he'd need to replace them. The jock still blocked him. I glared, coming up behind him (the jock) and Cleared my throat loudly.

"Hey look FREAK! A MOUSE has come to help you!" The Jock laughed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at him.

"OR WHAT?!" He sneered.

"I. WILL. MAKE. YOU. REGRET. IT!" I ground out in anger.

"I bet!" He cackled. I snapped. I kicked him in the round tables. Hard. He doubled over in pain and I grabbed the pale boy's wrist and ran for dear life all the way to class.

I panted weakly as I dropped into my seat, still holding his wrist.

"Um, thanks but I didn't need your help. Those losers don't even faze me anymore."

"Excuse me?" I panted. "I save your life and you DON'T care?"

"They'll be after you for it now!" He sighed shaking his head. "IDIOT! They're after me for being an Albino freak they'll be after you for defending one."

"I Don't care, I was raised Xiaolin by my uncle, that means I'll defend anyone who is being bullied, in case you didn't know. Besides," I sighed looking at him wearily. You don't LOOK Heylin." Then it dawned upon me.

* * *

**Take one.**  
A/N: Please note this is not what happened. This is what happened when she played out all the logical possibilities in her head. Yes, she runs simulations through her head.

* * *

"Wait, YOU'RE AN ALBINO?!" I yelled in surprise." People Don't bully you for it do...they?"

"..." he stared at me blankly. He blinked, sighed then face-palmed at what could only be my sheer idiocy at this one moment in time.

"So that's why you're Heylin, I completely understand." I nodded. "I've been bullied since kindergarten; it totally makes sense why you're evil."

"Now, you're getting it." Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, nodded appreciatively. And offering his hand in a gesture of kinship/partnership; I took it.

**

* * *

**

Take two.

A/N: THIS Actually happened. More believable, ne?

* * *

"Wait! YOU'RE AN ALBINO?!: I yelled in surprise. "People don't bully you for it, do ...they?"

He stared blankly; then raised a laser to my face.

"N-NO! I Totally GET IT!" I yelped in fear.

"Do you really?" He blinked stoically.

"Yes, I've been bullied since kindergarten," I whispered sadly. "I always felt alone, no matter how many times I went to a teacher they never stopped. It continued through high school and at one point I snapped."

"What happened?" He asked lowering his wrist-mounted laser.

"I stood up for myself for once and they backed off for all of a week."

"Then what?" The genius asked.

"Then the football team was on me like a Wuya on a Wu." I shake my head slowly. "I hated freshman year."

"What else?" He asked tilting his head. "Everyone hates freshman year. What happened then?"

"I got respected very much after that in sophomore year, except for one incident that really hurt me." I refused to look at him keeping my slowly tear-filling eyes to the ground.

He cupped my cheek with one hand and made me look up. His pale thumb brushed the tears from my cheek. "What happened then?" He asked intrigued.

"He..." I leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. "The fact it was a relative of someone I cared about made it really kill me."

"Yes, I think you do understand." He surprisingly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed my face to the shoulder of his black trench coat. "My friend we are not so different. Even if you are an ally of Xiaolin and I of Heylin, We aren't so different."

I wrapped my arms around his back and held on for dear life. Here was some one who understood. No...We understood EACH OTHER. Because we both had been through the worst in our lives because we were smart, different, we looked different (I WAS ONE OF TWO ASIANS IN MY GRADE. TWO!) He knew. HE KNEW!

'Too bad we were enemies'. I thought bitterly.

He seemed to guess my thoughts. "You know, for right now--for anytime--we're in each others' arms we aren't enemies. You know, you being Xiaolin and me being Heylin doesn't matter," He held me at arm's length and smiled. "Cause I think we're the only ones who get US, ne?"

I smiled back; tears came to my eyes again. I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "This is the beginning of a Beautiful friendship, Jack Spicer."

"I think so Ms. Kuraihi,"

"Call me Raine, dear."

"Raine, it is."

* * *

I hope this is acceptable...I wrote this as a Drabble but It seems to be taking on a life of it's own. as for the traumatic thing in Raine's life. I won't tell you. It's nothing that would classify as a felony or even a misdemeanor it was just unbelievably sadistic and shall not be talked about to anyone but Jack.

Really it was nothing more than a mean-spirited prank that went too far.

THAT IS ALL I'LL SAY!

This story (if it develops as that,) is really nothing more than a way of giving Jack a best friend who may or may no be in love with him and would defend him at the drop of a hat. She is going to teach him what being a best friend means (**Because he's been alone so long he probably doesn't know anymore.**) and they share many like tendencies. They both have very different appearances, are very intelligent, and were bullied as children.

Enjoy. But remember. It is a Drabble. I own nothing. I have way too many things to work on write now.

-I.N.K.  
Incorrigible, tired, weirded out but Certainly Not Sticky!


	2. The Beginning

Back by popular demand…

I.N.K.: Oh…Em…Gee….Why? Why do you all like this one so much? Me, too, actually.

Ah well you all requested so yes it ish a story. But I warn you, I only get as far as five chapters before suffering sever writer's block. But I will give it a shot.

Good Jack: YAAAAAAAAY! I GET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Chase Young (EBIL): OH NO YOU DON'T! *Pushes Jack off screen* IchigoNekoKun does not own Xiaolin Showdown. It's Owned by…Blast! What's her name?  
Good Jack: CHRISTY HUI! KNOW YOUR ENEMY BELONGS TO GREEN DAY, YUGIOH AND ITS INCARNATIONS BELONG TO SHONEN JUMP AND COWBOY BEBOP BELONGS TO FUNIMATION AND LUCKY CHARMS BELONGS TO KELLOGS!

(Raine: I belong to Her *points to I.N.K.*)

Chase Young (EBIL): Thank you, Good Jack, you aren't completely useless. Now onto the show before these fangirls and fanboys—Jack—rip me to shreds.

Good Jack: DON'T WORRY CHASE! I KISS YOUR BOO-BOOS AND PUT BANDAIDS ON SO THEY'RE ALL BETTER!

I.N.K.: HEY! THIS IS A JACKXOC FIC! NO CHACK! NOT HERE!

Good Jack: Not even a little?

I.N.K.: No, I'll write a separate fic for that…*Foreshadowing*

Chase Young (EBIL): It's not foreshadowing…

I.N.K.: *Twitch**Twitch**IRE**Anger* Grrr….NYAAAAAAAAAA~H! *Throws Chase to Fangirls*

Hehehe. Enjoy.

* * *

CH. 2: The beginning

I snuck up behind unsuspecting prey as I watched the flying sparks and listened to the crackle of electricity. Also in the background the song "Know your Enemy" was playing. _'My Gosh his sound system Rocks!'_

"Ne…Ja-ack?" I smiled slyly.

"What?" my albino companion replied.

"What'cha Doo-in'?" I asked. I fluttered my eyes for good measure, knowing full well he could not see the cute gesture with his back turned.

"Oh, I'm rewiring my helipack so that it uses less energy to go farther and higher…" He stopped, stood up, turned off his torch, and removed his goggles, blinked twice, set down his torch, turned around, blinked again and shrieked at the top of his lungs. All within the course of a minute. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?!"

"Asking you what _chu_ doin'." I replied in my cutest Isabella tone. I added my Asian accent for good measure. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I CAN SEE THAT! How'd you get down here?" He sighed running a gloved hand through his hair.

"Your mom let me in."

***Flashback***

I slowly walked up to the door; it really was a nice house and a cute neighborhood. I was currently wearing a purple and white Chinese fighter top t-shirt with a lilac shirt under it, a violet skirt, purple and lavender leggings and purple boots. I like the color purple, can you tell? My long jet-black hair is in a purple tuoin, (Hair-tye for those of you who don't speak Vietnamese), and drawn into a George style ponytail, hanging down my back. My shoulder bag is strapped across my chest. I reach the door and reach out a hand and—

*DINGDONG*

A young woman in her late thirties to early forties opens the door. She has medium length blonde hair and beautiful sparkling blue eyes, and laugh lines that suggest she is one who is always in a good mood, always smiling.

"May I help you?" She smiled.

"Is Jack home?" I asked politely. "I meant to call before I came over but it completely slipped my mind. I'm his Lab partner; I'd like to work on our project."

"Oh," She seemed genuinely surprised. "Oh, well he is in his lab, would you like to come in?"

"Yes please," I smiled politely and nodded.

She stepped in and allowed me entrance. Closing the door behind me, I was led into the kitchen first.

"He doesn't get many visitors," She stated as she made herself busy finishing preparing a snack. "He usually works on his projects by himself, I'm glad to see him make a friend after so long."

"Jack and I kinda clicked," I replied to diffuse the awkwardness and continue the conversation. "We just…get each other. We can work together instead of like…I don't know…Well usually _I_ have to do all the work, what about him?"

"Same there," She turned to me holding a plate of snacks and a glass of milk. "You're not like the others."

"I doubt it, since the '_OTHERS'_ as you put it are usually my tormentors as well as Jack's." I sighed. She blinked twice and stared at me in surprise. What did I expect? That wasn't a normal comment. It was natural that she was caught completely off guard.

"Come on, dear," She nodded, smiling again. "His lab is this way."

***END Flashback***

"O…kay…" He sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To work on the project with you," I shrugged. "I'm not going to let you do _All_ the work."

"…" He blinked twice. What was with his double blinking?! It was starting to bug me. "You…want to help?"

"No, I wish to do my fair share," I smiled sweetly. "Not just assist."

"Oh," He was flabbergasted. There was no other word for it. He was jaw-dropped-eyes-widened-double-blinking-What-the-fudge-ing-flabbergasted. Did you catch all that?

"I wrapped my arms around his neck in a display of friendly affection. "We're partners so I want to do my fair share, ne?"

"…Uh…" He stared at me. "S-s-sure. Sure th-th-thing, Raine." He stuttered as his face transitioned from ivory to crimson.

"Good," I smiled and went to pull away but he trapped me in a spontaneous hug.

"Jack," I cooed softly as I pressed my face into his neck. "…I rather…I really like this."

"Um…me too," I felt the skin of his cheeks heat up as he spoke those words. He was so nervous; I could feel his heart pounding. Mine, too, now that I think of it.

I loved the feeling. I longed for this kind of contact. Not, like lovey-dovey stuff, no way. I longed to feel a pair of arms around me, to feel safe, to hear the words, I'll protect you, I Lo—…But it had been so long since anything like that had happened.

"Raine," He sighed. "I really like this but—(He blushed.)—we probably won't get any work done this way." He smiled embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

"It's fine, you're my friend," I replied in a matter-o-fact way. "And I am a very huggy person. I enjoy hugs."

"M'kay," He replied still blushing. My gosh, he was so modest and sensitive! I found that incredibly cute.

"What's this?" I asked; pointing to a metal skeleton of what could only be something big. So far he only had the frame work, the wiring and what appeared to be engines and other technically things I had seen but had no clue what they were.

"Oh, that?" He sighed. "**That** is _supposed_ to be a Hover bike I'm building. It'd be much easier on me than my helipack, you see. But it kinda keeps blowing up on me, so it's back to the drawing board until I can figure out how to get around the problem of The Flux generator, which keeps it aloft –plasma cycles instead of Air Jets, you see—to keep the disruptor frequency from converting the 'Fluxes' and causing a kind of melt down."

"…" My turn to blink twice.

"You didn't get a word of that, did you?" He asked giving me a look.

"Did you try rewiring the Flux generator so that it fluxes through the Plasma transmitter?" I asked. "Then the disruptor frequency won't get jammed."

He stared at me wide eyed. His jaw dropped and he gaped for air like a fish out of water. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—How?"

I shrugged. "It's just like big brother, Haruka's motorcycle at home…you just need to replace the appropriate terms for your Hover bike." I shrugged. "I think…"

He blinked twice and went to work on that. I sat down on a counter. I didn't really think my suggestion would work, though. I mean why would motorcycle mechanics apply to astral-physics (and the like?)

In minutes the thrum of the engine filled the room. He certainly was impressive.

"WOW!" He cried happily grinning from ear to ear. He jumped up and down in a victory dance and smiled. "IT WORKS! IT WOOOORKS! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOUR HELP! IT WORKS!" He scooped me into his arms and hugged me tightly. Unfortunately, his arms, unused to my extra weight, failed him and we landed on a heap on the ground. "Thank you." He murmured. He was exhausted, happy, but exhausted.

"Maybe we can build some other things together," I suggested.

"To—ge—ther?" He said; drawing out the word like it was in another language.

"Yes, you know. Working together. In unison. To achieve a common goal." I smiled wistfully.

"To—ge—ther?" he repeated this time with a mischievous smile.

"You jerk, you know what that means!" I replied mock-angry and punched him lightly on the arm. He winced but smiled. I paled.

"Oh right, albino's bruise easily," I mused. "Oh Noes! I didn't hurt you did you?"

He laughed. "No, I'm fine. *hahaha* You should have seen your face, though!"

"You're one to talk Jack," I smirked. "Surprised that I'm smarter than the average monkey?"

"No, I know you're smart," He blinked (Once). "Sooo," He drawled softly. I turned to gaze into his scarlet orbs. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure." I ended up staying the night, anyway. It wasn't intentional. I called my uncle; he told me with stoic indifference that I could do what I want just not to overstay my welcome. Ha.

/~|--^v^--|~\ A/N: TRANSITION TIME

…

…………'…_uh, what?'_...............'_where am I_…_?'_

I blinked wearily from my slumped over position. A counter, I had fallen asleep on a counter. I sat up and stretched. I was seated upon a metal bar-stool type thing. You know, like the kind in science or woodshop classes at school?

I remember that Jack and I had worked late into the night on our project. I must have fallen asleep. I looked to my left, Jack was asleep in front of our almost-finished project.(_'Wasn't it only half-completed when I last saw it…?'_) He was still in the same red T-shirt with HEYLIN scrawled on it in black and his black jeans and boots but his trench coat was no where to be—oh, wait no it was on the floor. He was clutching a wrench in his outstretched right hand and sleeping on the crook of his left elbow. A little bit of drool hung at the edge of his open mouth. His Hair was messier than usual, his eyeliner was smudged, and his goggles were askew.

He didn't snore though. _'I thought all boys snored like my big brother, but I guess not.'_ It's true. Haruka's snoring had shaken the house on a previous occasion. I listened to Jack's soft breathing for a few minutes. The soft rhythm of his respiration was soothing and almost lulled me back to sleep. I decided to wake him up, then, before I fell asleep again myself.

"Jack," I whispered. My voice was thick. It wasn't awake yet, either, I guess. "Jack, wake up." I gently shook his shoulder.

He awoke with a start and nearly fell off of his seat. I reached a hand out and gripped his gloved hand. He righted himself and yawned. "Morning, Raine," He stretched his arms out over his head. He froze he turned to me with a look like a deer in the headlights. "What are you—?"

"I fell asleep while we were working on the project, Jack." I answered. "I just woke up."

"Oh." He continued working out the kinks in his muscles as he turned to look towards his super-computer. "You want breakfaaa-OH SWEET BIPPY!"

"What?!" I cried. In big red letters the time, part of an ever-shifting screensaver, flashed brightly and obviously. 10:40 AM Eastern/Pacific time. So? What was so startling about that?

He jumped up started frantically trying to finish our project. "WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND THE PROJECT IS DUE!"

"Jack…" I tried…

"IT'S 10:40! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH THIS PROPERLY!." He was obviously in unnecessary emotional distress.

"Jack," He just wouldn't listen…

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!"

"JACK!"

"What?!" He snapped.

"It's Saturday," I replied coolly. It was way too early for this kind of stuff… "We don't have school and the project is due Monday. We can work on it later today."

"Oh," he dropped his wrench and ran a pale, pallid hand through his flaming mop of hair. "Oh, um…brekkie, then."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Um and maybe …" he muttered quickly.

"Saturday morning Cartoons?"

"I know it's dorky but…" He trailed off, finding his boots immensely interesting at this moment. I reached out and turned his head toward me.

"If we don't hurry, we'll miss Yu-Gi-Oh 5Gs" I replied and headed up the stairs. He followed at my heels.

"You still watch Saturday morning cartoons?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's probably the only time I have to relax what with school and chores and such stuff…"

"Wow," He smiled. "Wow, you're amazing you know that?" He furrowed his brow. "Wait, I didn't build you did I?"

I gave him an incredulous/annoyed look and slapped him lightly on the back of his head. "Considering I have a family and a lineage. I'd say NO." I retorted. "I'm 100% human."

"Sorry," He hugged me again. "Sometimes I forget, Cause my only friends are machines, ne?"

"Well, I'm definitely your friend and I'm completely 100% —" I pretended to blow a circuit by making a funny face and a *Tzztch!* sound. "H-human."

"Haha," He replied dryly as he brought one hand—two fingers actually—to my neck and felt my pulse. "Yup, you're human, unless you're an A.I. sent to me from Future me, which I doubt."

I smile. "Can we get brekkie, now? I have to call my uncle, anyway.

In the end, my uncle treated me with the same indifference as before. He won't give me anything unless I earn it and even then it's not much in the way of praise. He wouldn't care unless I fulfilled my family's mission. Or unless, he did. I sighed softly as I hung up the phone.

First, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. It's amazing all the stuff I carry in my messenger bag. Next I went and got a bowl of sugary cereal from Jack's mother, thanking her in the process, in the kitchen.

I returned to the living room with a bowl in hand. Jack was waiting for me. He sat watching cartoons—no less than three feet from the big-screen TV. —On the floor, eating his cereal. He had freshened up his eyeliner, combed his messy red hair into a semblance of order, and changed into a long black DAFT PUNK t-shirt that was way too big for him and black, baggy jeans. It made him look like he was wearing a tunic. I should know; I own one.

I had changed into my spare clothing. It consisted of those Chinese jacket and pants combo you see at the mall and black Chinese slippers. My Chinese clothes were the gold ones. Did you know only royalty is allowed to wear yellow in Vietnam? I might have mentioned. I'm Vietnamese-American. I was born here in the United States but with a lineage back in Vietnam like you wouldn't believe.

I sat beside my companion as we watched the anime with tired interest. Too early after too late…

"So what's your uncle's verdict?" Jack asked politely around a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Eh, He doesn't care as long as I don't do anything to disgrace my family or my ancestors." I replied. "He says –_ALWAYS_—That he already taught me the way things are supposed to be and if I mess up it's on me not only that but as long as what I'm doing is not illegal nor shames my family/ancestors/whatever—he doesn't care."

"Ouch." Jack replied. I nodded grimly.

"He hasn't praised me once since I turned ten," I replied. "'Cause that's when my serious training began."

"Serioous training? For what?"

"I know Martial Arts, see my family has this like Dark Secret/Prophesy/Mission-in-life-thing that is passed on to every child born of our line."

"O…kay,"

"I know it's weird but…" I trailed off, embarrassed. He'd probably reject me now.

"Nah, that's actually the least weird thing in my life involving Asians-and-their-inevitable-martial-arts-training and secret/curse/prophesy/What-have-you that I've dealt with," He nodded. I stared. How WAS He OKAY With THIS?!

"Anyway," He stopped, staring over my shoulder. I heard a voice so sinisterly smooth it sent chills down my spine, made my hair stand on end and filled me with inexplicable Terror and Anger.

"Spicer, I have need of you." The voice said. "Who are you?" It asked with some ire radiating in its soft, cool, delicious baritone.

I turned around and stared at the most beautiful and deadly eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh, it's you." I felt my voice say. It was weird and natural.

* * *

I.N.K.: That's where we'll end it. The answer to your questions is probably yes, I'll get that out of the way.

Yes, I'll keep updating.

Yes, It is a fic now, not a drabble.

Yes, Jack will be torn.

And Yes, I will round you up and lock you in a closet with an Ǖber-Hyper Good Jack filled with Sugar and Bone-crushing Hugs and Happy-joyous-Lovely-Over-optimism—for several hours—if you beg for Lemons, Chack, Jomi, Raick, or insinuate she and Jack shared a night of less-than-pure intentions. Or say that Hannibal Roy Bean is sexy. *Shudders* Even with the Ǖber-awesome evil armor…*Shudders* Eww…

There will be no lemons because I don't write them. Ever.

Oh and No, She wasn't held against her will.

As to a question I _doubt _will be asked…Who do you think the last unknown person was?

_~See Ya Soon – Space Cowboy ~_


	3. A Warrior's Pride

I.N.K.: KONICHIWA! MINNA! (Hello everybody!) Here is a very promised Chapter three. And yes, Good Jack got his request, though I haven't posted it yet.

Good Jack: *reading* It's pretty good. :D

Chase Young (good): Christy Hui owns Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters. I.N.K. Owns Raine on a technicality…

I.N.K.: *Thumbs up* Take that Lawyers!

Chase Young (good):…and promises she gets no money making these things.

Good Jack: By the way Peeko thee Winggull from Pokemon showed up last chapter. When you see this-- /~|--^v^--|~\ --It means a transition from the time of the text that comes before it to the time of the text that comes after it.

I.N.K.: Nothing further, please enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 3: A Warrior's Pride

_(Last time on Xiaolin Showdown…)_

"Spicer, I have need of you," The voice said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, it's you."

Jack's POV

I guess I should elaborate. I, Jackson Galahad Spicer, have made a friend. Awesome, right? Wrong, 'Cause right now, She's staring down my evil Idol. I'm getting ahead of myself as usual.

Ok. Ok. Ok, let's start with Friday, I made friends with my lab Partner, Raine Kim-Ngai Kuraihi. She came over to my house that afternoon. We worked on our project until probably 1 in the morning, fell asleep and woke up at 10:40 am EST.

So far so good. We both changed, got brekkie, she called her uncle and asked to stay. We watched Saturday Morning cartoons, she told me—or started anyway—to tell me her family's secret. She was afraid I'd reject _her_, Ha. Then, just as I was reassuring her, who should arrive but my Evil Idol? The Man who puts the Heylin in the Taijitu (Evil in the Yin-Yang), The man who conquered the world –Twice!—then released it out of boredom, the Helin Overlord/Warlord/Dragon-lord; Chase Young.

With the green-highlighted Spiky black hair trailing its way down his back, soulless aureate eyes, unmistakable sage, gold, and black armor, red sash and icy demeanor; it could be no other. It was Chase Young. And he looked like he wanted to kill my new friend.

"Oh, it's you," She said with a mix of anger, fear and unnatural calmness all fighting for dominance in her eyes: her lovely, Jet-black eyes. No, jet-black is so generic, her eyes are sable.

"Spicer, who is this girl," He asked staring at me coldly.

"Uh…Uh…" I couldn't speak. I felt like I was on the witness stand and I knew who did it but I just couldn't say who. But why?

"I have a Name, Chase Young, and I can speak for myself," She replied. Wait…how did she know his name? "I am from the Kuraihi clan, I am Raine Kim-Ngai Kuraihi."

"Ah," He nodded. "I figured as much. You aren't so foolish as to fight me this early, are you?"

"No," She sat down once more. "I'm not ready to fight you, yet."

He laughed.

"But I'm already stronger than Haruka was." She narrowed her eyes. "So if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." She was suddenly taking a tiger stance.

"Ha, please, so willing to serve me already?" He smirked at her. "Or is it you don't know the rules yet?"

"I know the stakes," She replied as she began to circle him looking for an opening that wasn't there.

He never even blinked.

I'm glad I didn't either.

In one move he surged inward, pushed her defending hands out and down, struck her stomach, grabbed her right wrist, fluidly slid around her body, grabbed her other wrist and hiked her right arm up her back as high as it would go. She shrieked in pain and tears of frustration and pain coursing down her face. What I did next I would not be able to get out of my head for a long time coming.

"STOP IT!" I screeched at my hero. I must have stood at some point during their fight. I was almost eye level with Chase and he's three inches taller than I.

"What?" He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I Said LET HER GO!" I ground out. Gosh, I had never been this brave before. Where was this coming from? I was so scared, but she had defended me, and she was my friend, I had to! Wow, that sounds weird coming from me…

"Chase! I respect you but if you hurt her I'll…I'll…" _'I'll What?!'_ I thought in shock. Great now I was _threatening_ one of the most powerful creatures on the face of the Earth.

"Wow," He snorted in derision and looked down at Raine. "Congratulations, you did the one thing even _I_ could not do." He smirked as he released her, pushing her to the ground.

"What's that?" She spat. I winced.

"You gave Spicer a backbone!" He laughed as if we were all good friends sharing a joke for old time's sake. He then turned his gaze to me. His eyes were like some beautiful molten sunshine that had been frozen. The sense of it was perverted in a way that made them no less beautiful. I shuddered but refused to break his gaze. God knows how badly I wanted to, he scares me. "However, now I can—shall we say 'motivate?'—you any time I please."

"You already can," I glared back. In retrospect this may be the moment I sign my life away… "You aren't using her as leverage."

"Aren't I?" He growled, narrowing his eyes. Oh, dear God, help me! He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me and I'm really going to die this time!

He snorted again in derision. Obviously it's true what they say, animals can smell fear. "Don't worry, Spicer, I'm not going to kill you," I sighed in relief. "Yet." Meep. "Not when you're finally starting to improve."

He patted Raine's head. "You're right, you are better. Keep up the good work."

"Spicer, Wuya is bothering me again, so go get the wu so she stops." He ordered as he turned to leave.

Wow! He didn't insult me once!

"Oh, I see you still watch 'Saturday Morning Cartoons," he smirked. He had his back to me but I could feel that smirk! "That's not surprising considering it's you."

I just can't win. "I'll go get the wu," I replied as submissively as possible. "You can leave now."

"Heh, good to know you're still a Heylin, one would be surprised with the company you keep," He laughed in a soft deep chuckle that reverberated off the walls, snapped his fingers and teleported away.

"Oh!" I felt rather than heard a moan of relief. Quite suddenly, I was sitting on the carpet again, feeling tired and seriously old. Raine had her arms around my neck and was speaking in soft clear tones to me. I couldn't really focus on her words. I heard snatches of it, that ordeal had been emotionally draining. _So brave...are you alright…Jack?...so now you know…I'm sorry…_

"Raine?"

"Yes?"

"Can we still be friends?"

"Do you want to still be friends?"

"Yes."

"Then Yes."

"I gotta go get that wu so Wuya shuts up or he'll take it out on us."

"He has no right to do that."

"He's the Overlord of all Heylin, He has every right."

"No, he doesn't," She stared at me adamant in her opinion. "You deserve better."

"Thank you," I replied leaning my head against her shoulder. "You're too kind."

"No," She replied. "I'm treating you with the respect you deserve. It's others who are unkind."

"Thank you, either way,"

"Uh huh,"

I stood and gathered my goggles about my head, my favorite trench coat from off the floor and my combat boots/rocket boosters from the open doorway. I stepped out on to the porch, taking my backpack from Jackbot serial number 132 and –gathering his brothers—I prepared to leave. I stopped. There was something I had to know before I left.

"Raine?" I asked, turning to her. "Will you—I mean…" I couldn't ask. There were now two questions formed in my mind and I didn't know how to ask either one. I ended up saying quickly, "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Yes, I will wait for you," She nodded.

"Ok, thank you." I turned to go.

"Jack?"

"Yes, to your other question," She blinked, smiling knowingly. "No, I will never make you choose between myself and your 'career' but don't expect Chase to be as lenient." She winked. I blushed. How did she know?

I turned again.

"As for your other,_ other_ question," I blushed, oh no, she didn't mean… "I've never gone out with anyone before but...Sure, I'd love to go out with you."

I stared dumbstruck at my lawn. I was glad she couldn't see my face.

HOW DID SHE KNOW?

* * *

I.N.K.: Yes those were the questions he wanted to ask but he chickened out at the last minute. Kudos to those of you who guessed Chase.

Yes, now 'Jackie has a girlfriend'. I don't want to hear those childish taunts, keep them in your own mind if you feel the need to say them at all.

O.M.G. I'm so busy right now! Uh, this may be my last one for a time. Please enjoy it. Also Chase _Will_ be at the showdown (Wuya drags him there, Gosh, how she hates him.) and he will say some very mean things to Jack. But they are humorous.

See ya soon.


	4. Cloud Nine

I.N.K.: Bonjour, Mon Amis! (Language Buff) Here is Chapter four, Ne? Le Mime?

Le Mime: *gestures*

Jack: He says he can't.

Le Mime: *nod*

Jack: He's under a spell, he can't talk.

I.N.K.: You do it then.

Jack: IchigoNekoKun owns nothing and no one and we are owned by Christi Hui. And I have absolutely no idea who sings that song I'm singing but I know I.N.K. Does not own it nor does she make money off this.

Warning: Ahead there be Mimes.

Warning: Disclaimers function as Lawyer Repellent. Use often and don't forget to say please and thank you.

Pairing: JackxOC (He asked her out on a date! Sorta…)

* * *

Chapter 4: Cloud nine

NO ONE'S POV

Jack sang a happy tune as he flew off towards the Shen Gong Wu.

"What a day this has been

What a rare mood I'm in

Why it's almost like being in love

There's a smile on my face

For the whole human race

I could swear that I'm falling in love

And the music of life seems to be

Like a bell that is ringing for me

From the way that I feel

Can't believe this is real

And it's almost like being in love

And the music of life seems to be

Like a bell that is ringing for me

From the way that I feel

Can't believe this is real

And it's almost like being in love

What a day, what a rare mood

Falling in love

Like I'm falling in love!"

He was stopped from repeating the lyrics again as he crashed bodily into a tree. "O-oow," He moaned as he slid down the thousands of years old sequoia…trunk.

"Damn, Redwood!" He cried rubbing his head and whimpering. "Oh, Redwoods? Well I'm in the right part of the world, then…" He looked up and saw a glittering object on top, sticking partway out of a crevice or impurity of some sort in the outermost ring. Bingo.

"Heh, Jack Spicer, Evil Prince of Darkness, Triumphs Again!" He yelled in triumph as he ascended it. He gave up climbing halfway up when JB-132 suggested he use his helipack.

"After all, Master Jack, It says in your file that you have Asthma," JB-132 stated.

"You have a point, but my asthma hasn't acted up in three years!" He suddenly gasped as if falling into an asthmatic seizure.

"MASTER!"

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "I'm just keeping you on toes!"

"But we don't have phalange joints or any lower extremities," JB-132 complained. "You are very humorous though, master."

"Thanks," He nodded. "I try." With that he extended his helipack and flew to the top of the tree. He reached into the crevice and pulled out a gleaming pair of gauntlets. They each had an oriental dragon curling around the bracer part with the mouths of the dragons open wide and hanging over the hand itself.

"Cool," Jack smiled. "These must be the Gauntlets of Qin Shi Huang, or something!"

"That they are Spicer," A female voice cooed.

He ignored it as he put them on. The Chain mesh of the gloves was softer than anything he had ever felt, it had the texture of silk mixed with the resiliency of steel and softer than angel down.

"Wow, these feel good," He murmured, turning his hands too and fro. He smiled as the tune picked up again in his head."

"Dadada Dadadee, Dadada Doodoodoo, And It's almost like being in love!" He smiled as he spun around on top of the surface.

"Spicer, you look incredibly stupid doing that," The dark-skinned, red-haired woman muttered.

"You can't bring me down from cloud nine!" He smirked.

"Spicer!" Oh, that was Chase that time.

"Ye-es?" He smiled still spinning now precariously close to the edge.

"I can see you're….happy, for lack of a better word, but you're too close to the edge," The Heylin Lord said.

"Thank you, Chase," He smiled blissfully as he veered away from it.

"Dude, what's the matter with you, hombre?"

Jack looked up. Raimundo Pedrosa, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey and Dojo hovered above him. Dojo touched down and they jumped off.

"Hi guys!" He smiled at the monks. "It's a beautiful Day isn't it?"

"Maybe it's Good Jack?" Clay drawled.

"One way to find out," Kimiko shrugged. "Can we have the wu?"

"No!" Jack whined. "I got it fair and square! This is such a good day! I got wu!"

"Jack have you ingested anything that would be detrimental to your state over a long period of time that makes you act like this?" Chase intoned raising an eyebrow.

"You mean like…drugs?" Jack scowled. "How dare you insinuate that? I would never! I'm smart enough to know how badly they'd ruin my life!"

"Perhaps your morning cereal was spiked." The Heylin lord continued.

"No."

"New medication with adverse side effects?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," He smiled. "Why do you keep asking? Am I acting so different? It's still me, just I am very happy."

The Heylin lord peered deeply into his eyes then smiled in a subtle, pleasant way. "Jack, it was her wasn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Jack. You are so uncharacteristically happy because of _her_, aren't you?"

"What?" He smiled back.

"The answer is obvious, my young monks and Old Heylin Hag,"

"HEY!"

"Jack, has fallen in love!"

Suddenly a random, tall, robust, curly-haired American jumped out of the bushes and snapped a photo with his camera phone before cackling, "HA! JACK'S GOT A GIRL FRIEND! JACK'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" He was wearing a black Shirt advertising his fave book; Skullduggery Pleasant, Black jeans, shoes and hoodie with a cross print.

"KAAAAVISK!" A shriek sounded in the opposite direction.

"Uh oh," He sweat dropped.

"KAVISK!" A tall, pale, Asian Woman in her late teens to early twenties stormed into the clearing. Her Hair was a shade of lilac with strips of blond, aqua and rose dyed into it. Her eyes were rose-colored, she wore a blush-pink choker with a gold heart charm dangling from it, Scarlet fingerless gloves, had violet colored cat ears and wore a long flowing pink dress. She held a book entitled;" +o+ally no+ a Dea+hNo+e." Chase noted vaguely she was barefoot.

"KAVISK!" The All-powerful Authoress screamed. "DID I NOT SPECIFICALLY SAY _NOT_ TO SAY THAT?!"

"Oh, uh…BUT I'M AN ALL-POWERFUL AUTHOR TOO!" He shouted in defense even as he began to retreat.

"YOU HAVE _ONE_ STORY, KAVISK! I HAVE AT LEAST TWO FULL CHAPTER STORIES AND THREE ONE SHOT SONGFICS!! I OUTRANK YOU!"

"Crap." He fled. She was high on his heels.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, never you mind," Chase shook his head. "We weren't supposed to see them anyway."

"What?"

"Anyway, you and Raine?" Chase tilted his head. "Really?"

"Uh, well," He blushed. "Yeah,"

"Is she real?" Kimiko smirked.

"YES, OF COURSE SHE'S REAL!"

"I've seen and fought her," Chase nodded as he confirmed Jack's statement.

"Pfft," Raimundo snickered softly to Omi. "Yeah she's real, she's _REAL_ ugly."

"Yes, Friend Raimundo," Omi laughed too loudly. "She must be Really Looking!"

"A real looker?" Raimundo guessed. "No one even says that anymore, Omi, and I bet she's NOT one if anyone would."

"HEY!" Jack started. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"

They snickered again. Jack looked like he was going to kill them.

"It is true," Chase nodded. "She is more beautiful than any woman I've ever met."

"Even more beautiful than Kairi?" Omi asked. Chase Glared. "Oh, Oops."

"No, but a close second," He said slowly. Jack beamed. His idol approved of his girlfriend! See Chase was as close as a father figure as Jack would ever had. His dad was never around.

"You know what, I'll take this time to leave!" Jack smiled happily.

And attempted just that. He got three steps before the Xiaolin Monks, Wuya and –randomly-- Le Mime tackled him to the ground and tried to get the shen gong wu.

"Oh hey, Mimey," Jack greeted as he squirmed out from under the pile with the aid of his one-time French Partner-in-crime.

Le Mime smiled, waved then put the others in a box, indicating Spicer should leave.

"Merci, Le Mime!" He waved over his shoulder as his diversion-creating friend. He ran off then thought of something. "Hey Chase?" He called back.

"What, Spicer?"

"Why _Are_ you here?"

"Wuya dragged me along," he grumbled. "Why else would I be here?!"

Jack Laughed softly and quickly fled.

* * *

I.N.K.: That is where we'll end it, Keep reading and reviewing, guys!

Le Mime: *Gestures*

I.N.K.: Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me. So you all know I renamed Le mime. His real name is now _**Marcel**_. Why? Because he looks like a Marcel, doesn't he? *Huggles*


	5. Of Rumors and Videos

Chapter 5: Of Rumors and Videos

I.N.K.: AARGH!

The authoress screamed loudly in frustration pulling her hair as hard as she could. Currently three other authors surrounded her. (Because I know them in real life.) One was Kavisk of whom you already know, one was a Look-a-like of Terra from Teen Titans named The Ghostly Raven and the other was a brown-haired girl name Zeroella who was dancing and singing with her blue-haired OC, Auic.

Kavisk: *dancing**Singing* JACK'S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND! JACK'S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!!

TheGhostlyRaven: *ArmsWrappedaroundherlegs**Rockingbackandforth*M-mimes. Mimes…Don't like M-m-mimes!

Zeroella(And Auic): *SINGING* NERO GOT RAN OVER BY A STARSHIP! WALKING HOPE FROM OUR TIMELINE LAST WEEK! YOU CAN SAY THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS KARMA, BUT AS FOR ME AND SPO-OCK! YES, WE BELIEVE!

I.N.K.: AAAARGH! I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!

All: *lookup*

I.N.K.: YOU THREE HAVE BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THIS WEEK!

T.G.R.: YOU KNOW I HATE MIMES!

I.N.K.: I FORGOT! NOW SHUSH!

Z.E.: WHEN WE FOUND HIM CHRISTMAS MORNING!

I.N.K.: SHUT UP!

Kavisk: *opens mouth*

I.N.K.: NO!

(Warning: This has been happening for a week and they're literally driving me nuts!)

AUIC: AT THE SCENE OF THE ATTACK! HE HAD RED MATTER ON HIS FORE HEAD—

I.N.K.:AAAARGH!

T.G.R.: M-m-Mimes…

Z.E.: --AND RADIATION BURNS ON HIS BACK!

Kavisk: *quietly* Jack's gotta girlfriend…

I.N.K.: You force my hand…I must pull out the big guns! *Presses button on a console*

*Chase young, Jack, Good Jack, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Karl, Haji, Artix and Warlic Appear!*

Half of them (Chase, Aragorn, Artix, Karl, and Gimli) hold them down while the other half of the group (Legolas, Warlic, Good Jack, Jack and Haji) Force them all to swear under pain of death to knock it off and leave me alone until Christmas Break is over.

And so it came about that this happened.

I.N.K.: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Christi Hui owns XS and all characters, Darkhorse/Aniplex owns all Blood Plus Characters, and Artix entertainment owns AQ, DF, WF, AQW, MQ, AK, And all characters and subsidiaries. ZeroElla owns Auic, another author on here wrote "Nero got run Over by a Starship" and J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings but…

*Glomps**Huggles*

…I'm not giving Legolas, here, back anytime soon.

Legolas: *pets* Okay, but I have to help Aragorn hunt orcs later, Mellon Nin, and the Hobbits _Have_ been taken to Isenguard.

I.N.K.: *pout* Oh, alright Mellon Nin.

I.E. Mellon Nin is My friend….I think…on with the story!

* * *

2:40 in the Afternoon, Katnappé's Beach House –After a Cat Nap…

Katnappé sat up and stretched cat-like upon her bed in her beach house. She smiled wickedly and purred. "Time to go bother Jack! Let's see what the internet says!"

She padded lightly to her computer room and Logged on to the first Chat room that came up; Eager to know who and how they Jacked Jack this time. What she saw surprised her.

_SneakyKitten Logs on_. – Ashley/Katnappé

(_Already on_)

XingXeWarlord – Chase Young

MarcelMarceau – Le Mime

HeylinBeautyvv – Wuya

TechPrincessKimi – Kimiko

WudaiGANGStar – Rai

(_And lots of people who don't matter_)

KazeShinobiTM – Tubbimura

LordofDHRB – Hannibal Roy Bean

Ancient1 – Guan

TechPrinceessKimi: Well with his track record hes doomed to fail

MarcelMarceau:…

TechPrincessKimi: You know Im rite.

MarcelMarceau: Give love a chance you know _Im_ rite

XingXeWarlord: Who knows maybe he won't completely fail at this.

SneakyKitten: Who are we talking about?

SneakyKitten: Why isnt Jack on? Hes usually here whining.

XingXeWarlord: We're Talking about jack *rollseyes*

SneakyKitten: What did ya make him do?

XingXeWarlord: Nothing.

SneakyKitten: ???

TechPrincessKimi: Didn't you hear?

SneakyKitten: ???

_Kavisk logs on_

Kavisk: JACKS GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!! JACKS GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!!!

_Kavisk Logs off_

SneakyKitten: !!! NO WAY! HE CAN'T!!!

_Ancient1 logs off_

WudaiGANGStar: It's true.

SneakyKitten: Has anyone actually met her?! She's probably a robot!

XingXeWarlord: I met her. She's real.

SneakyKitten: Shes real ugly rite?

XingXeWarlord: No. She's quite lovely.

SneakyKitten: Shes a dumb popular girl who's using him???

XingXeWarlord: No. She has above average intelligence.

_KazeShinobiTM logs off_

SneakyKitten: Are you sure shes not a robot?

XingXeWarlord: I know the difference. I'm quite certain.

SneakyKitten: Is there anything wrong with her?

XingXeWarlord: She's Xiaolin; if that qualifies as a problem.

SneakyKitten: !!!

XingXeWarlord: Aiya. I have to go, my soup's over-boiling. You come too, wuya.

HeylinBeautyvv: :(

_XingXeWarlord logs off_

_HeylinBeautyv logs off_

SneakyKitten: I still dont believe it

TechPrincessKimi: Here is a link, proof if you do not believe us

_TechPrincessKimi posts __**LINK**_

_TechPrincessKimi logs off_

_WudaiGANGStar logs off_

_LordOfDHRB logs off_

Katnappé stared at the screen as the others logged off. She was SOOO curious but also wary. Jack happy did not equivocate a happy Katnappé. She sighed then clicked the link. She was redirected to : VillainTube where aspiring villains got discovered. _'Jack, you dork.'_

The video loaded and showed a snow-covered scene. There was a girl sitting on a parked motorcycle(?) in the lot with her back to the camera. Behind her was the skii-resort.

She wore a deep violet snowsuit with a yellow belt and deep violet snow-boots. She had medium-length raven colored hair in a low-ponytail under a lilac hat and it looked like goggles perched on her fore head. A hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. She span around and jumped up. She was a tallish asian girl of around sixteen. "Jack! Don't scare me like that!"

On her forehead, a pair of Violet and lilac swirly goggles, like Jack's, rested.

"Did I really scare you, Reindeer?" Jacks voice chuckled as he stepped into view. The angle of the shot was awkward. Katnappeé realized why. He wasn't using a camera-bot, he was doing it by hand.

"Yes, you did! How is it you are quieter on snow than anywhere else, Watashi no ai?"

Watashi no ai…wasn't that Japanese for My love?

"Practice makes perfect." He smiled. "You ready for your first snowboarding lesson?"

"Yes." She smiled back and proceded to place a kiss on he's cheek. "Then when we're done, we can get Hot Cocoa?"

"Mhm," He blushed mad red.

The scene cut to a later part where they were surrounded by slopes.

"Hi all! I'm Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, and this is my Girlfriend Raine Kuraihi, say hi Reindeer!"

"Hi!" She smiled.

"um…Well uh…I'm gonna teach her how to snowboard and uh… then we're gonna get some Hot Chocolate. Don't try this at home kids and Parents, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR _YOUR_ KIDS IF THEY DO. MY LAWYERS CAN PROVE IT."

The rest of the video detailed in about a five minute summary how he taught her.

"ALRIGHT! That's about it. We're gonna go get Cocoa now so …uh…BYE!" Jack managed. His face was bright red in contrast to his usually pale skin.

"Bye!" Raine smiled and waved. The video ended.

Katnappé Sat staring, mouth agape, at the single most monumental thing to happen to her least favorite person. The she went to blog about it. Then a thought occurred. _'Why don't I start a rumor they broke up? Yes, She found out how much of a geek he was and…'_

_SneakyKitten logs on_

(_Already on_)

XingXeWarlord - Chase

TechPrincessKimi -- Kimiko

MarcelMarceau – Le Mime

JSEmperorOfEvil – Jack

TechPrincessKimi - LOL :D

XiaolinDynastyPrincess – ???

JSEmporerOfEvil: So u all saw it, huh? Lol  
XiaolinDynastyPrincess: I still can believe it's already gone Viral!  
SneakyKitten: Who r u Noob?  
XiaolinDynastyPrincess: Im Jacks Girlfriend  
SneakyKitten: ...

Katnappe screamed. She ripped her keyboard away from her computer and threw it across the room. She flew into a fury and destroyed everything within her reach.

Jack had won this round but the war was far from over.

* * *

I.N.K.: What did you guys think? I meant to upload this before Christmas but I didn't get around to it. I also finally used different characters. And Yes, Le Mime—who I call Marcel Marceau, can speak, online. Enjoy it.

You know the Drill: Read, Review, Smile, Live.


End file.
